You're Acting Hard (But I Know You're Soft)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Caleb knew that there was more to Hanna that what met the eye. Haleb. Oneshot.


_This one was requested by my darling FrenchBenzo! This may not be quite what you expected when asking for it to come from_ Fetish _by Selena Gomez, but I hope you like it! I apologize for any errors, I've only just glanced over it._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title._

Caleb Rivers properly met Hanna Marin almost ten months after the first time that he had seen her.

She was a junior fashion designer working under Claudia Greco. The woman was an absolute dragon, and Caleb hated when he had to do shoots for her, but he had to admit, that the woman knew her stuff, and she only employed the best. Hanna was clearly destined for more than what Claudia had her doing, and after the first few times that Caleb had seen her at fashion shoots where she was pretty much a glorified intern, he heard through the grape vine that she had quit.

It wasn't as though he was all that interested in what happened in the high fashion world of New York, but a couple of the other photographers he worked with were completely caught up in the world, but apparently Hanna had quit in quite a spectacular fashion. Claudia had been screeching at her to get her some particular type of ridiculous iced coffee, and Hanna had just snapped. She had said that she was better than this and that she was talented and if Claudia wasn't going to help her grow as a designer, then she quit. If that had been the whole story, then it really wouldn't have been that interesting. But then as Hanna had been stalking toward the elevator, Claudia had made a snippy remark about how the dress that Hanna was wearing was owned by Greco Designs, and that if she quit, then it would be considered theft if Hanna left the building with it.

So Hanna had held her head high, unzipped the back of the dress and let it fall to the floor. Then she had turned around in the black high heels that she was wearing, wearing only a pair of partially sheer, black underwear and a strapless, black bra, and had strode into the elevator. Apparently she had even smirked and wiggled her fingers in a little goodbye wave as the elevator doors had shut.

Caleb was in love with her and he had never even spoke to her.

For a while, he had been worried that she was completely gone, blacklisted in the fashion world, but just three months later, she popped up. She had her own fashion line, along with one of her childhood friends, Mona Vanderwaal, and they were building their own company from the ground up. They were pretty much building from nothing, but Hanna was good at what she did and Mona seemed to have a lot of connections in society's high social circles, and they seemed to be doing just fine.

Caleb was more than happy to lower his prices to do a few photo shoots for Hanna, and that was the first time he actually met her.

She had this air about her, as though she thought that she was better than everyone else. She was a bit of a brat, nose up and lips pursed, and she never looked anything less than flawless. Her make up was always immaculate, her nails were long and filed in perfect curves, her hair was always _just so_ and her clothes fit her like a second skin. And that made sense, given her decision to go into a fashion career, and usually Caleb would have just brushed her off, treated her like any other person that he came across in the fashion world and just ignored her.

But the first time that he had done a fashion shoot for Claudia's company when Hanna had been there, he had gone to the bathroom before they had started. The guys bathroom was out of order and so he had made a face and gone into the females bathroom. He had been about to open up the first cubicle when he heard soft voices from the cubicle next to it.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself," came a hushed voice.

"Easy for you to say," came a reply that sounded pissed but scared at the same time. "You're skinny and pretty and—"

"Don't go down this path, Elena," came the first voice, sounding soothing. "This is not healthy. I know that there's a lot of pressure, but you can't do this to yourself." There was a sigh, and Caleb knew that he should probably make a noise to let them know that they weren't alone, but he was interested. This was probably the most 'real' conversation that he had ever heard in this building. "Look, when I was younger, I used to throw up _every_ meal that I ate. I _know_ what you're going through, but this just isn't the way. Speak with the nutritionist, go to the gym more often but _don't_ do this to your body." There was a sniffle and Caleb was guessing that the other girl was crying.

"Yeah...Okay...Thanks, Hanna," the girl said, and Caleb decided he should probably just slip out of the bathroom. He had started walking back to the main room, and he glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door open and he saw Hanna come out. Her face was completely composed, looking nothing like a girl who was showing compassion and sympathy for a crying girl in the bathroom.

He _knew_ that she was different.

They met when he was doing a shoot for her. She was in the running for up-and-coming designer of the year, and she had a three page shoot in one of the biggest magazines. This was going to be her big moment, and Caleb was glad to be a part of it, even though he didn't really know her. She had four models, and countless outfits to get through, and the girls were almost all done with their hair and make up when one of them suddenly jerked up in her chair.

"CeCe?" Hanna frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I—" her eyes widened and she bolted from her chair, running to the bathroom. Hanna's face dropped and her eyes widened and she turned to Spencer Hastings, who was another one of her childhood friends who was in the city for a visit, helping her organize the shoot.

"Okay, deep breaths, Han," Spencer told her, resting her hands on her Hanna's shoulders. "It's okay." Hanna looked as though for a split second she was going to have a melt down, but then she did what Spencer said and took in a few deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Alright, I'll got and check on CeCe and—" she was cut off as CeCe came back, a slightly guilty expression on her face. "CeCe," Hanna looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Everything alright?" CeCe licked her lips and looked at the three other models, who were all looking at her in interest, and then back at Hanna, it clear on her face that she didn't want to say it for everyone to hear. Hanna wrapped her fingers around her wrist and tugged her away from everyone else, over to where the racks of clothes were, close to where Caleb was checking all is cameras and lights were ready. "Okay," Hanna's voice was low, but Caleb could still hear her, even if it was a little muffled. "What's going on?"

"I'm...I'm _pregnant_ ," CeCe murmured and Caleb could understand why she didn't want the others hearing. Pregnancy was often the end of a models career, and if it got out that CeCe was pregnant, then other models would start moving in, and they would try and take over any gigs that she was currently signed up for.

"Really?" Hanna sounded taken aback, but she didn't sound angry, like some designers definitely would. "Uh...And how do you feel about that?"

"Um, happy?" CeCe replied, sounding tentatively hopeful. "I mean, my boyfriend and I have been trying for a while. I only took a test yesterday because I've been feeling sick for a while."

"Have you told your boyfriend?" Hanna asked.

"Not yet...I'm kind of...Still processing, I guess?" CeCe sounded nervous again.

"Wait, am I the first person you've told?" Hanna sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh, girl," Hanna took in a deep breath. "Okay, first of all—congratulations." Caleb glanced over, and there was a small smile on his face as he realized that Hanna had leaned in and was giving CeCe a tight hug. "Second of all, how are you feeling? Are you still nauseous?"

"I'll be fine—"

"Be honest with me," Hanna's voice was firm and there was a pause.

"I kinda feel like I might throw up again...And again and again," CeCe admitted.

"Right, and that brings me to my third thing. You need to tell your boyfriend. Or if you're not ready to tell him, then tell your best friend, or your mum or something," Hanna continued.

"What...Like now?" CeCe's voice was confused.

"Yes, like now," Hanna stated. "This is a big thing, and you're in no state to work."

"But this is important," CeCe began.

"And so is the fact that you're pregnant," Hanna didn't sound like she was willing to be messed with, and Caleb couldn't help but glance over at them again. Hanna was holding onto CeCe's arms, and CeCe looked incredibly grateful. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. You need to go and get some rest, talk to your boyfriend, or one of your friends, okay?"

"Okay," CeCe leaned in and gave Hanna another tight hug. She then grabbed her bag from where they were all sitting on a table and jogged out, still wearing the silk gown that the other models were in before they got into their costumes. Spencer noticed CeCe leaving and she came over to Hanna with raised eyebrows.

"Wait, where's she going? What's happening?" Spencer asked.

"I'm going to fill in for her, we're the same colouring and pretty much the same size," Hanna replied. "She's got more important things to worry about right now." Caleb liked that, that she put other things in front of her career, even though it was so important to her.

Just another reason that he was smitten by the blonde goddess, even though he had never spoken to her before.

"Are you sure about this?" Spencer questioned.

"It'll be fine," Hanna took in a couple of deep breaths and then turned around and her eyes were directed at Caleb. He guessed this was the part where they officially met, and he moved forward, shifting his camera to one hand and reaching out the other. He was about to introduce himself when she spoke first. "Hi," Hanna said, taking his hand in a surprisingly firm grip, her shimmering, manicured nails pressing lightly against the back of his hand. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but you did a few shoots when I was working for Claudia? I'm Hanna."

"Y-yeah, I absolutely do," Caleb blurted out and Hanna's eyes widened for a moment and he saw the surprise on her face. Spencer was standing behind Hanna, and there was a small smile on her face as she looked between the two of them. "I'm Caleb."

"I know," Hanna's bright red lips curled upward. "So, I'm the boss and the model today," she told him.

"I heard," Caleb nodded. "I think that was pretty cool, what you did for her."

"Thanks—although I'm not usually okay with people eavesdropping on my conversations with employees," Hanna stated, although she didn't look upset.

"Sorry...Just kind of happened," Caleb grinned.

"Uh, guys?" Spencer smirked and they both looked back at her, before at each other, and then down at their hands...Which they were still shaking in between themselves.

"Right," Hanna tugged her hand back and Caleb let his fall to the side, both of them letting out short laughs.

"So...Your day hasn't quite started the way you planned," Caleb tilted his head to side. "Want to change the plan for the end of your day?"

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked, still smiling at him, blue eyes shining.

"Come out for drink with me after?" Caleb asked, not sure where he got that courage from. But then Hanna was nodding, and it was taking all of Caleb's self-control to stop himself for letting out a cheer. "Great," he grinned widely.

"Alright," Hanna took in a deep breath, and he saw her gathering herself together, straightening up and tossing her hair. That mask slipped down over her face, the hardened one that made her look like a porcelain doll, but he knew what was underneath it. He watched as she stalked over to her models, listing off their outfits for the day and what she expected, and Caleb took in a deep breath.

He just needed to get through the next six hours.

Just six more hours, and then he would be going out for drinks with the beautiful blonde that he had been trying to convince himself that he hadn't been pining over for the past few months.

 _Let me know what you think x_


End file.
